


Sick Day

by sophh



Series: Love Fest 2021 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Facebook: The Fairest of the Rare, Hanville, Nevannah, and Hannah is a sweetheart, in which Neville is sick, that Puff desire to care for people tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: When Neville catches a cold, Hannah is there for him.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom
Series: Love Fest 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150826
Comments: 18
Kudos: 9
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairestoftheRare](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FairestoftheRare).



> Written for Hogwarts Challenges & Assignments - Term 14, Assignment 3 - Geography, Task #3: Write about a character being sick. 
> 
> Also written for the Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2021. #TeamCass

Neville woke up one morning unable to breathe out of his nose. He sighed and reached for the box of tissues on the bedside table. There was a nasty cold going around Hogwarts, and even Madam Pomfrey's strongest batch of Pepper-Up Potion wasn't able to clear it away entirely. 

After blowing his nose, Neville rolled over and grabbed his wand to vanish the tissue. Once it was gone, he sent a Patronus to the Headmistress, telling her that he was unable to teach his classes that day. He then sent another Patronus to Hannah, stressing that she shouldn't come and see him. He didn't want her to fall ill as well. 

Having done that, he drifted off to sleep. 

***

When Neville woke up a short while later, he blinked at the vision beside his bed. It looked an awful lot like Hannah, but he had warned her to stay away, hadn't he? 

"Go away," he murmured, wincing at the pain in his throat. "You're not real. I'm hallucinating." 

"You're not hallucinating, love," Hannah said gently. There was a silver tray hovering at her side, and with a wave of her wand, she sent it flying over to the bedside table. There, it settled down beside the box of tissues. 

Neville tried to sit up, but Hannah clicked her tongue disapprovingly at him, so he slumped back against the pillow. "You shouldn't have come, Han." 

"And leave you sick in bed alone?" Hannah shook her head. "Not a chance. Soup?"

He gave a weak nod. The mattress shifted slightly as Hannah sat on the edge of the bed and began to feed him spoonfuls of chicken noodle soup. The warm broth soothed his scratchy throat immediately, and soon his nose was feeling less congested, too. 

"I suppose I should thank you for not staying away," he said. 

Hannah smiled. "You're welcome." 


End file.
